A probe system normally includes a mobile probe and a stationary transmission/reception element. The probe in the form of a momentary-contact switch having a deflectable stylus, which outputs a signal upon deflection out of its rest position or in response to a contact of the stylus, is used, in particular, for determining the position of workpieces that are clamped in machines, e.g., machine tools, that process material. In this context, the rest position of the stylus should be understood to be a position in which the stylus has no contact with the workpiece to be probed. Upon contact of the stylus with the workpiece, the stylus is deflected out of its rest position, and an electrical sensor signal is generated by a suitable transducer if the deflection exceeds a specified probe threshold. The electrical sensor signal is then frequently converted into a radio signal, thereby permitting a contactless and wireless transmission of the probe-contact information to the transmission/reception element of the probe system.
The wirelessly transmitted signals are converted again into electrical signals in this transmission/reception element. The transmission/reception element of the probe system is connected to an evaluation unit, to which the electrical signals are relayed and evaluated and ultimately made available, for example, to the control of the machine tool. The position of the workpiece to be measured can then be determined there, based on the measured position of the machine tool part in question. In this connection, it is important that the pertinent information be transmitted reliably within a predetermined time window.
Thus, for example, the contour of a workpiece, and also the contour of a tool may be sensed by such a probe. In the case of sensing a workpiece, the probe is usually disposed so as to be movable relative to the transmission/reception element.
European Published Patent Application No. 2 317 278 describes a probe system, in which a wireless signal transmission or transmission of information via a radio signal is provided.